


A romantic backhand

by SanAndrogynous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Violence, Domination, F/M, Romantic Face Punching, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanAndrogynous/pseuds/SanAndrogynous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1500 words</p>
<p>NSFW as all hell, features some rough (really really reaaaaally rough) sex, I’m talking consentual beatings here.</p>
<p>Hawke POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A romantic backhand

“Promises, promises, you keep saying you’ll hurt me, but you never do.”

“You don’t want me to hurt you.”

“Now when did I ever say that?”

I was leaning against the railings of the balcony overlooking the hall, Anders sat beside me. The house was empty, Bodahn and Sandal were long since tucked in and dreaming, and the fire was crackling pleasantly below.

We’d only been involved for a few months, but he’d been coming over more and more. He seemed just as dour as usual about the subject, but it was hard to believe he was really that conflicted when he was here almost every night. I slid down so I was sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

“I’m just saying.” I continued. “You shouldn’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.”

Anders sighed. “I’m beginning to get the impression that you’re no longer talking about our future.”

“Finally! Blondie gets the hint!” I called out. He turned to me, brows furrowed, mouth opened to speak, but I swiftly cut him off with a kiss, pushing myself against him. He pulled away, looking a little stunned.

“You want me to…”

“Yes.”

He smiled crookedly, before returning to the kiss, it was rougher now, faster and harder. My pulse raised suddenly, God knows we didn’t do this enough, and I was eager.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up, dragging me to the nearest wall and shoving me against it. He pushed his forearm across my throat and jammed his leg between my thighs. My breath hitched at this contact, but I tried to hold onto some dignity by not instantly moaning before he’d even really touched me.

He looked me dead in the eyes and said

“Are you sure you want this?” His voice was low and gravelly, it riled me up almost as much as the light pressure between my legs. I nodded urgently.

He stood back from me and straightened his coat. I had to fight not to fall over, my legs were already getting weak.

“Get into the bedroom.” He demanded. I nodded excitedly and darted off, stumbling slightly. He followed casually, unbuckling his clothes and letting his huge coat fall to the ground. I sat on the bed and just, looked on, expectantly. He stared me down momentarily.

“Take off your clothes.”

“Are you trying to boss me around?” I replied, shooting him a charming, lopsided smile.

He glowered at me before striding quickly over to me and taking me by the throat. My hands jerked up instinctively.

“You don’t talk back to me. Not tonight. Understand?”

I nodded, my eyes tearing up as i struggled to breathe.

“Good.” He let go of my throat and pushed me back onto the bed.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood” He growled, unbuckling my belt and tugging it off, my shirt fell open. Anders admired my breasts casually before straddling me and tugging off his own shirt. He was lean, his muscles small but defined. I cautiously raised my hand to run it down his chest, unsure as to whether or not he’d allow it. He just smiled and watched me closely as I drew back my hand and relaxed back into the bed. He pounced on the opportunity, smacking me full across the face, i recoiled in shock.

“Are you okay? Was that too hard?” He said, his face suddenly softening into worry. I chuckled and shook my head, leaning up to kiss him. He kissed back for a second, before grabbing my wrists and pushing them into the bed, hard enough for it to hurt, leaning over me.

“You don’t do anything like that again without my say so.” He whispered into my neck, before biting into it, hard. I squirmed underneath him, whining quietly.

He pushed my wrists together and pinned both of them down with one hand, using the other to pinch and twist my nipple. I gasped loudly, Anders smirked and twisted harder, making me cry out. He released and ran a finger gently down my stomach. He tugged the tie on my trousers so hard that it snapped, they opened obediently as he pushed his hand into my underwear, brushing my clit as he moved down and pushed his fingers into me. I bit my lip to stifle a gasp.

He pulled his hand back out of me and nodded.

“Good enough.” he stated flatly, before punching me across the jaw. Stars burst across my vision for a split second. I choked, a mix of shock, pleasure, pain and surprise colliding in my throat. Anders had ducked out of my view for a second. I felt my trousers being pulled off me hastily. Realising my hands were now free, I lowered one and pressed it to my face, it stung badly, forcing me to draw a sharp breath, whimpering.

I felt myself shift awkwardly as Anders picked me up and turned me over, pulling my hips into his. I could tell he was hard, I could feel it against me. There was a sharp smack as he clipped me round the side of the head, before grabbing my skull and grinding it into the mattress. My ears rung a little. I pushed myself harder against him, encouraging him. He pushed me harder into the mattress, leaning over and hissing in my ear.

“We do this at my pace, you are my toy and you have no control here.”

I swallowed air as the pressure on my skull became uncomfortable, doing as he said and not moving a muscle. I could feel him gently pushing against me, lining himself up, teasing me for a moment before thrusting into me unceremoniously. My mouth opened like I was gasping for air.

He was not soft, and he was not kind, this was for him and we both knew it.

He was thrusting so hard that my body was just limply being tossed about. My legs were no longer supporting me, I was being held up by one well placed hand on my lower stomach. My eyes were rolling back in my skull. Suddenly, I felt myself being flipped over again. He grabbed me by the neck, squeezing so hard that I could feel my lips swelling. My body felt sore, everything felt raw, oversensitive. Every touch burned as my vision blurred, I couldn’t tell if I was close to coming or passing out, but I was loving it. He moved his hands from my throat, brought one up and smacked me across the breast sharply, before grasping it in his fist, nails digging into my skin. Then he struck my face again, hitting me across the left cheekbone. I felt his ring crack against my cheekbone before he went back to crushing my throat. I think I might have spat up some blood, the coppery taste was there, but I didn’t care. My ears were ringing and all I could really focus on was the bruises I could feel forming across my body, and the rhythmic, animalistic rutting between my legs.

I felt him pull out, dizzily opening my eyes, I saw Anders appear over me. He was standing up now.

“Open your mouth.” He ordered. Blurring into focus as he leaned over me, I saw he was stroking himself.

I blinked a few times, still fuzzy and confused, I missed him being inside me, I was fucked raw and sore as hell but I wasn’t done. Then I felt a another sting, another slap. I reeled from the pain, confused, the room spun. He grabbed my face.

“Open your mouth!” He shouted again. My face flushed, embarrassed to have disobeyed him. I did what he asked. Immediately, he spat in my mouth. Surprised, I recoiled a little.

“Don’t close your mouth yet.” He hissed. I did what he asked. waiting patiently until he came, in my mouth and across my face. He bucked as he did, his face contorting, open mouthed and panting. I swallowed what I could, looking up at him for approval as I did. He did not smile down at me. Instead he grabbed a fist of my hair, and leaned to whisper in my ear.

“Since you’ve been good, I’m going to let you get yours, but you’re going to have to work a lot harder for it next time.”

He let go of my hair and my head dropped back onto the pillow. Anders got back onto the bed and hitched my legs over his shoulders. It didn’t take long before I came, shaking and gasping. Stars burst behind my eyelids as I gasped for air between the rush of heat washing over me.

Once I was clearly done, my white knuckles returning to their natural hue as I slowly let go of the sheets I had held on to, Anders resurfaced, and quickly shuffled over to lie next to me.

“Are you okay?” He asked, cupping my head. He was suddenly acting like a totally different person. He was Anders again, normal Anders. I nodded weakly before leaning into his hand.

Now that I was no longer being backed by pleasure, the ache of the bruises kicked in full swing, I winced a little as Anders gently prodded the reddening blotch on my cheek. He pulled me into his chest and tugged the blanket over us, kissing me on the top of the head as we settled in.

“We are never going to be able to explain those bruises to everyone.” He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @sanandrogynous


End file.
